In bunker defeat mechanisms for instance it is desired to provide an improved warhead which can deliver a significantly larger quantity of lethal fragments at an intended target. This invention relates to a warhead having means for efficiently storing and ejecting a multiplicity of lethal fragments in a prescribed target direction. This warhead may also nearly completely eliminate collateral damage to a site, and minimize unintended casualties or injuries to non-combatants.